


Yuugi's Gift

by Tarashima



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, post-canon shenanigans, pre-romantic puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima
Summary: Atem's alive, but with lots of problems adjusting to his new life and body. Yuugi decides to do something for him, and take his opportunity when the Pharaoh's very first birthday comes. Pre-romantic puzzleshipping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer whatsoever, especially since English isn't my first language, but Gaea-shama wanted to know about this story, and instead of giving a short summation of my headcanon for it, I wrote a whole one-shot. I'm not sure what to feel, this was way out of my comfort zone. But if even one person like it, I'm satisfied. And who knows, I might write more (^v~)  
> I call it pre-romantic since, well, Yuugi and Atem aren't exactly romantic at this point. But the fine line is there. And they don't have to take that big of a step to cross it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Ashethehedgehog-senpai for reading it and encouraging me to write more in the future. You're way too kind and I love you ♥♥♥♥

Yuugi looked down at the package in his hands, fingers digging into the sides. He had been so sure about it earlier in the store, but now, it felt stupid and childish. Had it been a gift for Anzu, his nervousness would probably have been nonexistent. But for Atem? His closest friend, his hero and goal, the guardian spirit who had stood by him for so long and through so many dangers? And, for reasons that still escaped Yuugi's understanding, now was alive, and sharing his bedroom. 

It had been difficult to get used to at first. Of course, he had been beyond happy having Atem back, but it was a huge difference between his old spectral form and his new, physical body.

Touch was awkward. Natural in so many ways, but still awkward. Atem had long since lost the memories of it, and Yuugi had yet to get used to the feel of Atem as a whole body rather than just a mind. 

Any impulse of touch came freely without being hindered, but it was the touch itself that could make both of them stop in their tracks, as if still lost in the past. Embracing the future turned into a dumb expression. It wasn't that easy. 

Atem struggled a lot with adjusting. There were too many things to feel and touch, senses to understand again, memories to collect and set to use in the present, knowledge to regain and relearn. Yuugi had seen sides of the old Pharaoh he was sure that no one ever had, or ever would have.

Atem had been tense, clinging physically to Yuugi in moments of momentary aimlessness as if he tried to mend their bodies together again. He had been crying silent tears when reality was too overwhelming, being unable to handle it and shutting down the mind for a short while, letting Yuugi hug him till it passed. He had nightmares that made him wake up in a panic, crawling into Yuugi's bed for comfort.

They had shared the tiny space every night for the first two weeks of Atem's revival before Atem felt a bit more secure and could sleep in his own bed. But the nightmares didn't stop entirely, and Atem didn't stop reaching out for solace. 

Yuugi didn't mind, he would never mind. But he felt sorry for Atem. It shouldn’t be like this. 

And that had been the seed of the idea that grew enough to make him go and buy his very first gift to his former guardian.

His hands on the package tightened. Once again, he questioned himself. Was this really such a good idea after all? Shouldn’t he have given something a bit more regal to the old pharaoh? Something that was more fitting for a royalty.

Jewelry was more Atem’s style, and Yuugi had a rough idea of what Atem might like, but for some reason, that felt even stupider, or at least not special. There wasn’t anything to it, anyone could buy jewelry and material treasures for Atem, but only Yuugi knew what would fill the deepest holes, and with what. 

He inhaled slowly and tried to calm his nerves a bit more with the slow exhale. This was starting to get slightly out of proportions. 

The game shop was quiet, closed for the day and Sugoroku was out shopping for groceries. Yuugi hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would save the package for later, or just get it over with now. He decided for the latter; what was the point of postponing it? He walked up the stairs and tried not to let the nervousness get to him. 

Atem was sitting on his bed reading a book and he smiled at him when Yuugi walked in. Yuugi tried to smile back, but he knew he looked tense. 

"Other me," he said, unsure of how he should continue. 

Atem closed the book and put it down to the side before looking back at Yuugi, clearly noticing that something was amiss. 

"What is it Aibou?" 

Yuugi slowly walked to the side of Atem's bed. The feeling of uncertainty started to grow in him, but before it could get any stronger, he handed over the package in his hands. 

"Happy birthday" he said quickly, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

As soon as he said it, he realized how unceremonious it had sounded, and felt ashamed. Not that a big pompous declaration with smiles, confetti and songs had been needed, but the way he had said and done it had been way too informal, even for friends. And Atem was certainly more than a friend, he deserved better. Why did he always let his nerves get to him?

Atem looked down at the package and back to Yuugi, his face baffled. Yuugi wasn't sure if Atem understood the concept of birthdays, or if he just didn't take his own into account. Or perhaps he simply didn’t remember that Yuugi knew the date now, or that he even had a date in the present world.

Sensing Atem's confusion, Yuugi nodded towards the package. 

"It's a birthday gift other me. For you" 

"I wasn't expecting one."

It wasn't a question. It seemed that his guess had been correct. 

"I know you didn't, but I wanted to give you something anyway"

Atem looked at him for a moment before a soft and grateful smile spread across his face. He took the package from Yuugi and started to unwrap it carefully. Yuugi begun to fidget with his hands as more and more paper came off, revealing his gift. 

The plush figure looked up at Atem with black, shiny button eyes. It was certainly cute, but now that it had been unpacked and Atem held it in his hands, it made Yuugi feel silly for creating such a picture. Cute wasn't an adjective that matched with Atem very well. 

Atem looked at him with an unreadable expression. Yuugi could feel a slight tint of a blush sneak up on his cheeks. Did he really need to feel this embarrassed?

“I-I just…” he started but stopped to clear his throat and steady his voice, before continuing. “I just thought that since you still have troubles sleeping, you could have a plush to help with that, so you won’t have to share bed with me all the time”

He realized how that sounded like. He also knew that Atem most likely knew what he meant, but he still panicked anyway. Damn nerves.

“It’s not like I don’t like sharing a bed! I don’t mind! I was thinking of it more as something preventive, so you won’t have a nightmare and get scared and have to get up and well…”

He had never been a fan of his own ramblings, and it had been more than enough explaining of what Atem probably already knew. He looked down to the floor, cheeks having a clear, red colour now. 

"I just want you to sleep well, that’s all."

Atem looked back at the baby panda in his hands. He stroked the synthetic fur and gave one of its small arms a squeeze. The panda seemed to be beaming with its stitched smile. 

"Aibou," Atem said, voice filled with emotions Yuugi could and could not understand. He lifted his head and saw the way Atem looked at his gift. And he knew. Knew that he had made the right decision before Atem's gaze met his, and a warm smile spread across his face. Yuugi smiled back, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. 

Atem held the panda close to his chest and gave it a hug. 

"Thank you."

There would be no more nightmares.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/tarashima/36114434673/in/dateposted-public/)

`*´`*~*´`*´

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it ♥


End file.
